


I Like You A Latte

by kwonbagel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Barista Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Crack, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Whipped, M/M, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, it's really just crack in coffee form, like if you close your eyes and dream there is chensung, so many coffee jokes, yukhei's life becomes surrounded by coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonbagel/pseuds/kwonbagel
Summary: A freshly brewed pot of coffee jokes and a latte of puns.Or Jungwoo is a cute barista and Yukhei hates coffee.





	I Like You A Latte

“He’s been hiding behind that plant for almost an hour now, staring at you,” Donghyuck, leaning on the counter, pointed out a tall boy, who was hiding behind a plant as Donghyuck said, that quickly looked away as he noticed them staring back.

“No, he hasn’t bean,” Jungwoo hid his flustered blush by holding up a single coffee bean. “He’s probably just waiting for a friend.” 

“That’s an hour late?” Donghyuck gave him a face that read ‘don’t even try me with that bullshit’. 

“Better latte than never?” Jungwoo offered weakly. 

“Your puns are mocha me crazy,” Donghyuck got off the counter. “Anyway, Mark and I are going to go to the movies tonight. Have fun with your stalker, but not too much!” Before Jungwoo could protest that Donghyuck’s shift wasn’t even over yet, Donghyuck was walking out the door with Mark being dragged right behind. 

Jungwoo and Donghyuck had both been working at a new coffee shop called Love Shot for a couple of months and were slowly becoming close. A few weeks in, Donghyuck introduced Jungwoo to Mark, who he took an automatic liking to. Though he sometimes felt sorry for the sweet, awkward boy because he somehow got stuck with a not so sweet, Donghyuck. But then he’d remember, Mark is, while extremely sweet, a total idiot. 

 

(“JUNGWOO! MARK TRIED TO MAKE RAMEN IN THE COFFEE POT AND BROKE IT.” Why did he work here again?

 

Or

 

“Sleep is just a weak substitute for coffee.”

“Bitch don’t even try to get out of sleeping. I don’t need a dead boyfriend,” Donghyuck snapped at Mark, indicating that it was not up for discussion and that they would be having late night cuddles later that day.)

  
  


His thoughts were interrupted when he saw someone sit down at the table right next to the boy hiding. The said boy stood up and, in return, was whacked in the face by leaves. Even though he looked truly stupid in that moment, Jungwoo’s breath hitched in his throat and his senses were all over the place. (And that’s saying a lot because he worked around strong smells.) He was more beautiful than anything Jungwoo had ever seen before. 

A little while later, the boy and his friend or possibly boyfriend (Jungwoo hoped for the former), went up to order. 

“For here or to go, sir?”

“Yes,” The man’s friend, standing beside him, snickered at him. “I mean for here.” 

“And the name?” Jungwoo smiled up at him and it looked like the stranger was about to pass out. _ Weird _ , Jungwoo thought.  _ Was it something I said? _

“Yukhei.”

“You key?” Jungwoo innocently sounded back and Yukhei groaned.

  
  


~ 

  
  


“Yukhei, you literally hate coffee,” Chenle deadpanned. “Why are we here?”

“That was a long time ago, so I decided to give it another shot and I like it now,” he grimaced as he drank the black coffee, that he already doused with sugar and creamer.  

“Last week you tried to burn all of Nana’s coffee outside while it was fucking raining because of how strong it smelled.”

“To be fair, he drinks an amount of coffee that’s more than what is acceptable to human standards,” Yukhei wrinkled his nose as he tried another sip.

“Is it bitter then?” He raised his eyebrow at Yukhei as he already knew the answer.

Yukhei took a sip and looked off as he contemplated, “No, it must be you.” Chenle just glared at him in return. “Okay, it tastes like dirt. But I got the coffeels man.” 

“Probably since it was just ground this morning,” Chenle smiled into his cup, amused by his own pun. “It’s about that barista, isn’t it? His name tag said Jungwoo right?”

“I’ve no clue what you are talking about. Sorry, my Korean is still not good,” Yukhei lied right into his cup. Chenle repeating exactly what he said in perfect Chinese. 

“Fuck I forgot you speak Chinese too.”

“No shit, Sherlock and you were literally hiding behind a fake plant before I came because you texted me ‘send help’ with an address,” Chenle grinned. Chenle took the coffee out of Yukhei’s possession and drank all of it. “I was actually kinda hoping that you were being murdered or something though.” 

Yukhei stared at him in disbelief, “I Just got mugged by my own friend.” 

Chenle rolled his eyes. “So are you going to ask him out soon? Because I have my own boyfriend I have to worry about.” 

“I’m working on it.”

“Right.” 

They had this same conversation several more times.

“Stop being a coward and just ask him out already. You’re soy into him.”

“I’m not a coward, I’m just procaffeinating,” Yukhei continued to stare in awe at Jungwoo doing absolutely nothing but breathe. 

“Oh my god, he is so far gone,” Chenle muttered. “More whipped than the whipped cream on top of my hot chocolate.”

Yukhei chose to ignore Chenle’s remark and instead sighed fondly in Jungwoo’s direction, head rested on his hand, “Where has he bean all my life?”

“Brew can do it, man,” Chenle grasped a hand onto Yukhei’s shoulder before pushing hard toward the counter. 

“I’ll give it my best shot!” Yukhei’s eyes shook nervously.  _ Yeah, nope. Tomorrow seems like a better day.   _ He turned around to leave when he saw Chenle pointing a butter knife at him threateningly. He saw him mouth ‘now’. Yukhei gulped and turned around real quick, trembling as he walked toward an oblivious Jungwoo. 

“Hello, how do you brew?” Jungwoo was forced to say that to each customer and it was creative at first; but after a while, he wanted to jump off a cliff. “What can I get for you?” He asked looking up from the cash register and saw Yukhei awkwardly rubbing his neck. “I’m getting some Deja brew here,” This was the fourth day in a row that he was there. 

“Well, It’s a brew-tiful day,” he paused so he could internally recover his sanity as he cringed at his own words. “I’ll just have black coffee,” Yukhei said, trying to impress Jungwoo. (However, he thought that would work...I don’t know.)

“Just a plain coffee,” Jungwoo looked at him, unsure. “Don’t you at least want some sugar or creamer like usual?” 

“Hold the sugar, please. Your face is sweet enough for me,” Yukhei blurted out, cheeks dusted with red when realized what he just said.  _ Now or never I guess _ , Yukhei weakly thought. 

Even though there were plenty of people in the coffee shop, it felt like there was nothing but silence. He, panicked and imagining the worst outcomes, expected for Jungwoo to spill coffee on him while yelling at him to leave the shop. Instead, Jungwoo replied back just as flirty, “Well, I can feel there is something brewing between us.” 

Yukhei’s jaw dropped as Jungwoo just continued to smile widely at him. “I’ll be right back with your order,” Jungwoo winked in his direction.  **He winked. At him. Wong Yukhei.**

While Yukhei was doing breathing exercises to calm himself down, Jungwoo came back with a cup in hand. “Careful, it’s hot,” Jungwoo handed Yukhei his coffee. “Oh, wait. You don’t need to worry because it’s not as hot as you.” Yukhei heart was shot by his words. He didn’t know how he managed to not fall over in panic. 

“T-thanks,” he managed to say between panicked gay laughs. 

  
  


~

  
  


“I can’t do it, Chenle. I literally go blank every time he smiles at me,” Yukhei groaned in his hands as Chenle, not so sympathetically anymore, listened.

“If at first, you don’t succeed, try two more times so that your failure is statistically significant,” Chenle, like the science major he is, absentmindedly said as he texted Jisung. “But if you don’t hurry up-” he casually raised his butter knife. (Don’t ask why he just carries one with him, that’s too much for the author to explain.) 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll do it now,” Yukhei gulped and scrambled out of his chair. He gained a burst of confidence as he walked toward the register.  _ I can fucking do this, I am Wong Yukhei-  _ But it all seemed to fade the moment he locked eyes with Jungwoo.  _ I’m screwed. What do I say? _

“Um, do you have coffee?” Yukhei asked unintelligently.

Jungwoo smile turned into a confused one and  _ oh god he looks like a cinnamon roll _ . “Uh yes, you’ve been coming here for the past two weeks. Yukhei are you alright?” Jungwoo leaned over the counter to feel his forehead.

_ I am too far gone,  _ Yukhei thought _. Come on, you idiot, you gotta do it.  _

“Actually Jungwoo, there’s something I really need to ask you,” Yukhei held his breath, he couldn’t stop shaking.

“What is it? Oh, Yukhei, you’re shaking!” Jungwoo pointed out, distracted by his concern for the boy’s health

“I like you a latte, can we mocha it a date?” Yukhei blurted out really fast, seemingly all at once. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Jungwoo shyly kissed him on the cheek. “Words can’t espresso how much I like you.” Jungwoo looked at Yukhei adoringly, who was currently having a heart attack. 

Oh my god, I think you have roasted my heart,” Yukhei clutched into his chest, overwhelmed. 

“Great, now that this is resolved, can we please stop making coffee puns? Please?” Mark, sitting near the counter with Donghyuck, glanced at everyone desperately. 

“Sorry, Mark but this is fun. Go frappe yourself,” Donghyuck patted him on the head. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in shame of my last fic.


End file.
